Thirty-Six
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Doc, murdered thirty-six people? Yes, it's true. And only one person-or AI as it were-can take away the ache in this medic's heart. *Rated T for Yaoi*


**I'm really tired right now (for many reasons) and had this idea randomly. If I read it tomorrow I'll probably freak or something but at the moment I really don't care. It has already been established that this is O'malley/Doc and yada yada warning about yaoi slash. Enjoy**

* * *

Doc backed up against the wall in fear, terror filling his thoughts as the ex-Freelancer that called herself Montana aimed her weapon at him. Doc squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to any God-type person that was watching to spare his life. He flinched as a gunshot rang out but opened them to find the ex-Freelancer before him falling to the ground, limp and dead at his feet. He let out the breath he had been holding and looked up at his savior. He gasped and yelped in fear as a man with white hair and red eyes looked back at him. The humanized O'malley they had run into before.

"Oh God, oh shit," Doc muttered to himself, backing up even farther against the wall until he stood flat against it. "Oh please, no!" O'malley's footfalls came closer and closer until they stopped right in front of him. Doc felt tears welling up in his eyes as the memories of O'malley's evil cackle inside his head filled his thoughts. O'malley's fingers held Doc's chin firmly in place and he heard a light hiss. Doc whimpered and tried to break away from his grasp, terrified beyond belief. "O'malley, please, don't do this." He felt breath on his face and for a moment he swore he felt lips on his own, but it was to short to really notice.

"Run," O'malley whispered. Doc's eyes shot open and he looked at the now human AI that was looking at him with a stern gaze. O'malley gave a low growl, shoved a pistol into his hands, and pushed him towards the door. "Go you fool, run!" Without hesitation Doc broke out into a full-out run and bolted out the door, hearing O'malley's footsteps right behind. Doc took a deep breath as they neared the exit. Something told him he wasn't going to leave unless he killed people, and that wasn't something he liked to much. Little did he know just how many people would suffer his wrath.

...

Doc sat on the floor in his room, curled up in a ball, and shaking violently. Thirty-six. He murdered thirty-six people, in cold blood. As he thought the moments over again in his head Doc started to give little screams as he rubbed and scratched his hands and lower arms, trying to rub away the imaginary blood that covered them from his murders. After a minute or two of this he stopped and gritted his teeth as tears came from his eyes, trapping the sobs deep within his throat. The door opened and Doc struggled to his feet, wiping away the tears.

"Yes, what is it?" he said, forcing his voice not to shake as he spoke. He yelped as he was brought up in a tight embrace. Doc looked up from the chest he had been shoved up against to see O'malley's face above him. "M-Mal?" Doc tensed, O'malley hated the nickname with a passion. But instead of saying so he merely hugged the man tighter in his arms. Doc's forehead tapped lightly against O'malley's chest and he started to shake again. "Thirty-six people, I counted them, thirty-six exactly. I murdered them. I just-Ijust-" Doc couldn't take it anymore, he cried in O'malley's arms.

"Shh, hey, it's alright Defresne. You didn't have a choice, you know that," O'malley assured him. After a moment or two Doc's tears stopped and his crying came to a halt. O'malley broke the embrace and looked at the other man. "Come on Doc, what ever happened to that 'can-do' attitude?" Doc looked up and smiled a bit with a small chuckle. O'malley placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled backed.

"Thanks, by the way, for saving me back there. I would've been toast had it not been for you," Doc told him. O'malley chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Sure thing," he said. There was an awkward silence between the two. Doc shifted, trying to think of something to say, but it was O'malley who spoke first. "Actually, it's me who should be thanking you." Doc looked up at O'malley, confusion covering his face. "If it hadn't been for you I'd still be an asshole, in fact I don't think they would have let me live. But when I thought back to the kindness you always showed I was able to hold my temper. So, thanks." Doc stared at O'malley, surprised by the sincerity in his eyes as his spoke.

"Well, I-" Doc stopped as O'malley's lips lightly touched his for a split second, obviously unsure about the action. Before he knew was he was doing Doc had leaned forward and planted his lips on O'malley's mouth. O'malley clearly took that action well as he lightly pushed Doc up against the wall, running his hands along both of his sides as Doc tapped his lips, asking for entrance. O'malley happily opened his mouth to the other man and their tongues danced for a moment or two before O'malley pulled back. "Mal...?" Doc gasped as O'malley's mouth met his neck and his teeth lightly ground up against the skin there. Little did Doc know exactly how far that single kiss would go that night.

...

Doc's eyes opened slowly and he gave a tiny yawn. O'malley chuckled, sending a rumble through his chest that had Doc smiling as he gave a light kiss to the other man's bare chest. O'malley shivered a bit from the action and smiled as he sat up, looking down as Doc clung to him with a childish smile. After a moment Doc let go and the two stood, putting their civvies back on. Doc walked towards the door and stopped as O'malley walked over, a hand under his chin as he kissed Doc for a short moment before the two left the room and walked into the kitchen where the others sat, eating breakfast. Perhaps O'malley had been right, he had nothing to worry about really. Besides, he couldn't dwell on it forever.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
